femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Blonde Thug (Spider-Man 2)
Blonde Thug (Tasia Valenza) is a female enemy that appears in the 2004 video game Spider-Man 2. She had short blonde hair and wore a black leather jacket onto of a black tank top. She also wore striped jeans. She also has a large tattoo on her lower back, while sporting blue lipstick. This thug is one of three variations of the female thug that appears throughout the game. She occasionally fights using her bare hands but will sometimes attack the player using a wrench or a pistol. In a story mission, she can be seen attempting to rob Mary Jane Watson in an alley with two other thugs. She is stopped and knocked unconscious by Spider-Man before presumably being arrested. Quotes * "Aw you gonna cry, baby? Huh? HUH?!" (Blonde Thug harassing a civilian) * "You guys are a bunch of wimps!" (During a gang turf war) * "Give me your money!" * "Oops! So sorry. Ha ha ha ha!" * "Beat him up!" * "Stop fighting me, you little stupid!" (Blonde Thug trying to steal a woman's purse) * "Come on, you stupid little!" * "You gonna make me hurt you?" * "Give me that!" * "Gotcha sucker!" * "I'm gonna be the girl who got Spider-Man." * "Taking you down will make me a hero." * "You sent my brother to the joint!" (Blonde Thug expressing her vengeful attitude at Spider-Man for her brother's imprisonment) * "Give me that back!" (Blonde Thug shouting at Spider-Man after disarming her weapon) * "I'll take you on!" * "I'll beat you down!" * "You are so dead!" * "Come on, Spider! I'll squash ya!" * "Man, you ain't nothing!" * "Freak! I'll teach you!" * "Hope this hurts." * "This is our turf now!" * "You guys are a bunch of wimps!" * "Truce till we get rid of the spider. Get em!" * "Spider-Man?! We'll take care of him, then we'll take care of the other guys." * "Whoa! The Spider-Man!" (Blonde Thug surprised while being encountered by Spider-Man) * "Hey Spider-Man just showed!" (Blonde Thug warning her fellow thugs) * "Hey the web-swinger just showed up, guys." * "Start it up. We're outta here!" (Blonde Thug attempting to escape in a getaway car) * "Get to the car!" * "All we want is the money." * "Stop fighting me, you little stupid!" * "You gonna make me hurt you?" (Blonde Thug attempting to rob a civilian) * "You ain't taking us in!" * "Uh oh... trouble!" * "Come and get us, cops!" * "EAT LEAD, PIG!" (Blonde Thug while attempting to kill a police officer) * "Quiet, pig!" (Blonde Thug while holding a security guard at gunpoint) * "All we want is the money!" (Blonde Thug holding a store clerk at gunpoint) * "Hey! Where'd the web-head go?" * "He's gonna crash us!" * "How can he be so strong?" * "No, don't!" (Blonde Thug shouting at Spider-Man to not damage her car) * "Oh... Johnny..." (Blonde Thug after being knocked out by Spider-Man, presumably thinking about a boyfriend before passing out) * "My eyes! Ugh!" (Blonde Thug after being webbed in the eyes by Spider-Man) * "Ugh! Can't see!" * "Ah! Get this stuff out of my face!" (Blonde Thug attempting to clean her eyes of the web) * "What is this stuff?!" (Blonde Thug after her entire body is webbed by Spider-Man) * "Can't... ugh... move." (Blonde Thug trying to break free of Spider-Man's webbing) Gallery Blonde Thug 2.jpg|Blonde Thug holding two security guards at gunpoint while attempting to rob an armored vehicle. Blonde Thug 3.jpg|Blonde Thug confronting Mary Jane Watson GK2E52-1.png|Spider-Man grappling with the Blonde Thug GK2E52-15.png|Blonde Thug knocked out in an alley GK2E52-3.png|Blonde Thug out cold. Category:2000s Category:Attempted Murder Category:Bare-Handed Category:Bare Stomach Category:Blonde Category:Computer-Generated Villainess Category:Gang Member Category:Greedy Category:Henchwoman Category:Jeans Category:Knocked Out Category:Low Cut Top Category:Nameless Category:Pistol Category:Robber Category:Sadist Category:Tattoos Category:Vengeful Category:Video Game Villainess Category:Fate: Inconclusive